Hermione's Dirty Little Secret
by Why Hedonists r Often Rated E
Summary: Hermione gets drunk one night with her muggle friend after some fights with Ron and gets a tattoo while she's intoxicated...Find out how Ron reacts when he accidentally sees it...


**I just got bored one day after my mom got a new tattoo and decided I'd write this short little fluffy one shot...has nothing to do with the song 'Dirty Little Secrets' by The All-American Rejects though there is a quick reference.**

**Hermione's Dirty Little Secret**

She couldn't believe it. He did it again. She and Ron had just had another mail fight; the third one in five days. He was always using reverse psychology. She hated it. She angrily paced the length of her bedroom floor, turned around, and did it again. She stepped next to her bed and looked at the crinkled up piece of parchment in her hand. She uncrinkled it and read it again for the third time to be sure she read it right.

_Hermione,_

_I didn't want to borough your homework anyway. You probably didn't even do it yet and if you did, it probably sucks anyway._

_Ron_

How dare him, she thought. Her homework was always done the day that she came home and it's always right. She crinkled the paper back up and again threw it at the wall. She plopped down on her bed and laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling. She rolled onto her side and looked at the photo that sat on her night table. She smiled. Colin had taken it in third year. It was her favorite picture. It was right after they had rescued Buckbeak and Sirius. She had went straight to Ron's side after she had entered the hospital wing. Colin had showed up later that evening to see how Ron was doing and she had asked him of he could take a picture of the two of them and he obliged. That was the day that she had finally realized her true feelings for Ron and how much she cared for him.

She reached for the picture and held it close to her as she watched herself nurse Ron by fluffing his pillow and pouring his potion. Her picture self leaned over Ron and hugged him tightly. She kissed his cheek and they both blushed a deep shade of red. She smiled bigger.

She'd always remember that moment and how she felt no matter how much she was mad at Ron; no matter how much she was hurt by him. Though she'd remember that moment forever, she'd also remember all the times he called her a bossy know-it-all and that had always hurt her. She glanced at her clock. It was 8:33 p.m.. She picked up the phone and dialed a friends number. She got ready, told her parents she was going out, and met her friend at the park.

"Hey, Haley."

Haley was a muggle, but she knew Hermione was a witch. She didn't care. She liked Hermione for herself, not because she was a witch.

"Hey, 'Mione." Haley said.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

They linked arms and Hermione apparated. They landed in the middle of Hogsmeade, right in front of the three Broomsticks.

"Come on." Hermione said.

They walked into the Three Broomsticks arm in arm. Hermione saw red hair in the back of the pub. It wasn't Ron, but she definitely thought of him. She sat at the bar with Haley and waited for Madam Rosmerta.

"One fire whiskey, please." Rosmerta nodded and walked away to go get one.

"Hermione, this isn't like you." Haley gawked at Hermione's sudden burst of courage.

"I'm gonna drink away the pain."

Rosmerta came back with Hermione's fire whiskey and set it down in front of her.

"One fire whiskey, please." Haley told Rosmerta. She again nodded and walked away. A few seconds later, Rosmerta came back and set a fire whiskey down in front of Haley. "Thanks."

"Um-Hmm."

"To us..." Haley said, raising her glass.

"To us." Hermione raised her glass.

"And..." Hermione gave Haley a confused look. "To Ron."

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she whispered, "To Ron." She hit her glass off of Haley's and sipped her fire whiskey while Haley chugged hers. She smiled and followed Haley's suit.

by the time they left the Three Broomsticks, Hermione had had her seventh drink and Haley had to help her out because she could barely stand. She could barely stand, but she could still think and understand like Hermione would have while she was sober, but she had no common sense left. Haley had about nine drinks, but she was so used to it, that she looked and felt and was sober.

"Hey, 'Mione, is it all right if we stop at the tattoo parlor? I want to look. My mom told me I could get a tattoo for my 17th birthday, and that's next month."

"Ok. I want to look, too."

"Ok."

"But I'm not getting anything."

"Ok."

Hermione apparated them back to the town they lived in and they walked to the tattoo parlor.

The next morning, Hermione woke up and couldn't remember that well. She remembered going to the Three Broomsticks with Haley, and then they went to the tattoo parlor to look around.

She leaned against her wall and pulled away from it quickly. She stood up and stood in front of her full length mirror. She looked at her shoulder blade though her spaghetti strap tank top. She gasped. She told herself that she wasn't going to get a tattoo, but yet, there it was, plain as day. It was a dark red heart with a light red rose going through it like an arrow and 'Ron' written in black cursive across the length of it. It said 'I'll love you forever' around the border of the heart. She smiled and then remembered something else from last night. She remembered lots of little needles and lots of sobbing over Ron and needles and clutching the back of the seat. Pain suddenly seared through her shoulder where the tattoo was. She walked back to her night table and looked at the can on it. She picked it up and remember what the tattoo artist said. He said that she was supposed to put it on the tattoo every couple of hours. She took the cap off and sprayed it into her hand. It came out a white foam. She rubbed it on the tattoo and winced at the coldness of it.

She called up Haley and demanded of her an answer as to how she ended up with a tattoo.

"Wo, 'Mione, calm down. I'm sorry, but you took me in the back room, took your wand out and threatened me with my life unless I let you get a tattoo."

Hermione gasped. "Haley, I'm so sorry."

"It's all right. Yesterday was one of the greatest days of my life. That was the first time that I've ever seen you completely wasted. It was awesome."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Haley." Sarcasm dripping off both words.

"Welcome." She said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

They hung up and Hermione was thinking of what to tell her mom if she saw it, just as an owl flew through the window. She knew that owl. It was Ron's owl. She walked over to the owl standing patiently on her desk with it's leg stretched toward her. She untied the letter from the owls leg and it just stayed there and stared at her, apparently awaiting a response.

She slowly opened the letter and read it.

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry I got angry with you yesterday...um...and the three days before that._

She smiled.

_but I was already in a bad mood and I guess I just took it out on you. I'm sorry. Now that that's out of the way. (You know I'm not to good at apologizing or being sensitive for that matter). I thought that perhaps you would like to come to the burrow for the rest of the summer. Send me a 'yes' or 'no' soon. I hope you come. I miss you._

_Ron_

_PS If you come bring a bathing suit. All three of us are going swimming in the lake out back._

_PPS If you say 'yes,' try to come as soon as possible._

She smiled. She then found a piece of small parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill and her homework. On the piece of parchment she wrote 'YES' really big and then folded up her homework and attached both of them to the owls leg and sent it off.

She quickly gathered all of her Hogwart's things and threw them carelessly into her trunk. She got a bathing suit and stuffed it in her trunk along with the cream for her tattoo. She quickly threw on a shirt to cover her tattoo and dragged her trunk down the stairs where she ran into her mother, literally, in the living room.

"Mum, I'm going to the burrow for the rest of the summer, OK?"

"Ok."

"Ok, bye mum. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Hermione quickly gathered Crookshanks and apparated to the burrows kitchen, where she was sure she'd find Ron. She was right. She dropped Crookshanks and slowly walked over to Ron, who was still oblivious to her arrival. She leaned down to put her head on his shoulder as she poked him in the sides.

He jumped and turned around in his seat. "Hermione!" He got up and pulled her in for a hug. "When I said 'Come as soon as possible,' I didn't mean on the spot as you read the letter."

"Yeah, well even though it's impossible to miss someone who's still alive in a week, I guess I miss you, too."

He chuckled as he let her go. "Well, we have a few days till Harry gets here. What do you want to do?" He raised his eyebrows seductively.

She playfully hit him in the arm. "Ronald!" She exclaimed.

"Yes?" He laughed.

She suddenly got an idea. "Lets go swimming."

"Okay."

Hermione levitated her stuff up to Ginny's room, where she would be staying (Harry go Fred and George's old room). She quickly changed into her bathing suit and tried to hide the tattoo so Ron couldn't see it; it was about him after all and she didn't want to confess anything yet. She wanted to wait to tell him. She finally covered it up mostly. She ran down the stairs, saying 'Hi' to Ginny along the way.

She ran outside towards the lake, though once she saw Ron she slowed down. He was so muscular. Sure she knew he was strong, but never could she imagine just how strong. She walked up behind him quietly and pushed him in.

When he surfaced, he put on a mock angry face and then smiled. She loved it when his hair got into his face the way it was now and how he had to push it out of the way to see. She didn't notice, really, when he put his hands around hers and pulled her in with him. She surfaced, pain shooting through her arm and shoulder at the impact of the all and the sideways angle she landed at. She found Ron and lunged at him with the good side of her body, but he was prepared for this; he moved out of the way in time and she went under again. She came back up with her back to him. He went to lunge at her, but stopped. He stared at her tattoo, now visible. She turned around and found him and as about to lunge when she saw his face. He looked confused and as he was thinking.

"Ron, what's wrong?" She asked as she swam closer to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she checked his eyes for some kind of clue as to what was wrong.

"Do you mean it?" He said, finally, looking in her eyes.

"Mean what?" Now she was confused.

"What 'it' says."

"What what says?" Then she understood. "Oh, can you see it?"

She subconsciously reached back to gently touch the tattoo and then brought it back to Ron's shoulder.

"Yes, and do you mean it?"

She looked down, took a deep breath, and then looked back into his eyes, losing herself in those big blue orbs. "I was going to wait until the right time, but I guess now's as good a time as any." She led him over to the side of the lake and she pulled herself up onto the bank. He also pulled himself out. She took another deep breath and began. "Ron, I...I..." He took her hands in his and she stopped and looked at their hands and smiled inwardly. She looked back up at him and took another deep breath. "Ron...I...I love you."

He looked as though he knew this was coming. She looked down at their hands, preparing for the worst. "Good, 'cause, well...I love you, too."

She looked up shocked. He smiled down at her and she smiled back. He brought his lips down on hers as he slipped an arm around her waist and lulled her closer as his other hand rested on her thigh. She slipped one hand around his neck as she let the fingertips of her other hand glide slowly down his chest feeling every muscle. She had always dreamed of this happening, but never did she think it would come true.

After quite a few minutes, they had to come up for air.

"What?" She asked smiling, noticing his cheesy lopsided grin.

"My Hermione has a dirty little secret." He said, singing to the tune of the song 'Dirty Little Secrets' by The All-American Rejects.

"Yep, I do." She said, her eyes flickering between Ron's eyes and lips, before she leaned in and they resumed there previous position.

And just think...All this happened because of Hermione's Dirty Little Secret.

**A/N: I knew we kept Haley around for something. HAHAHA...just kidding Haley...I luv ya, man...**

**R&R...Tell me what you thought...Good, bad, terrible, ugly??? pick one...**


End file.
